An American Tail: Fievel to the Rescue
''An American Tail: Fievel to the Rescue ''is a upcoming American direct-to-video animated adventure film produced by Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, Directed and Produced by Larry Latham. ''From the Studio That Brought You: '''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, 'An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. Plot Characters Cast * Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz * Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Amy Irving as Miss Kitty * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * Christopher Plummer as Henri le Pigeon * Cathianne Blore as Bridget * Neil Ross as Honest John * Madeline Kahn as Gussie Mausheimer * René Auberjonois as Dr. Dithering * Tara Strong as Yasha Mousekewitz (appears as a baby) * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz * Elaine Bilstad as Cholena ** Leeza Miller as Cholena (singing) * David Carradine as Chief Wulisso * Susan Boyd as Nellie Brie * Robert Hays as Reed Daley * John Garry as Lone Woof * James Stewart as Wylie Burp * Hal Smith as Moe * John Finnegan as Warren T. Rat * Will Ryan as Digit * Dan Kuenster as Jake * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula * Candi Milo as Madame Mousey * Jeff Bennett as Slug, The Great Dane * John Mariano as Twitch * Joe Lala as Bootlick * Sherman Howard as Haggis * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Mr. Toplofty * Richard Karron as Mr. O'Bloat * Sherman Howard as Police Chief McBrusque * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt Quotes: It has the same transcript as the fanfic, getting back on your feet, and no this is not stealing, I'm only seeing how this would go as a movie It starts off with the Mousekewitz's dancing as a family but stopped when Papa wanted to talk to Fievel * Papa: Fievel, You know I lost my parents when I was a boy, I know what it's like to suddenly find yourself lost and alone, so if you want to talk about anything, you know I'm always here for you * Fievel: I know Papa * Papa: Get some sleep my son * Fievel changed into his PJs and got in bed with Tanya * Mama: Good night my darlings * Mama kissed Fievel and Tanya * Both: Good night Mama Mama left the room and went down stairs with Papa * Tanya: Fievel * Fievel: Yes * Tanya: Did you really come up with the idea for the secret weapon * Fievel: I had an idea * Tanya: How did you come up with it * Fievel: Can I tell you later * Tanya: Oh sure When Fievel went to sleep he had a bad nightmare * Fievel: Papa, help Warren T Rat started at him * Fievel: What about my family * Warren: You don't need a family kid, you gotta job here Fievel woke up from his nightmare, seeing Tanya next to him whispering in his ear * Tanya: It's okay, Fievel, It's okay, I'm here Then a little while later, they woke up for breakfast * Mama: Morning darlings, you had a good night Fievel had to lie his way out of the bad night he had * Fievel: Yes mama After breakfast, the family had to help Papa (except Mama and Yasha of course) * Papa: So Fievel, would you help me sell the violins * Fievel: Yes sir * Papa: Would you like to come to Tanya, the more the marrier * Tanya: I would love to come * Mama: Afterwards, you can also help by hanging some of this landuary up * Tanya: Okay Mama When the went out, Fievel had a request to do * Papa: Fievel, can you see how Tanya is doing * Fievel: But Papa, I would rather stay with you * Papa: Fievel, Tanya is over there, just go over there and see how the landuary is coming along, When you get back, I'll still be here * Fievel: Yes Papa He went over to Tanya * Fievel: Tanya * ???: Well, Well, Well, What do we have here fellas Fievel turned around to see the bullies from the Orphan Alley * Sammy: I guess were not good enough for you * Roc: Yeah even when we gave you hay and made you a bed * Simon: And the next morning you disappear on us * Fievel: I found my family * Simon: How did you find your family, I spent years looking for them and nothing * Fievel: They were looking for me * Sammy: is that where you got this stupid hat from, a little welcome home present from mommy and daddy * Roc: How about a little game called monkey in the middle The bullies started to toss Fievel's hat around and tears started to well up in his eyes but shortly turned angry, bit Roc's arm while Roc screamed in pain * Sammy: So you wanna play tough, huh? Let's see how you tough you really are * Roc: He's mine Sammy and Simon walked away * Roc: You're gonna regret the day you met me * ???: Hey potato for brains! They turn around to see, non other than Tony Toponi, Tony punched Roc in the face * Tony: This mouse is with me, I suggest you back off before you end up like your friend here! * Simon: We're not afraid of you! * Sammy: Yeah, bring it on! Roc got back up * Sammy: See there's three of us and only two of you! Tony smirked at the comment and also gave them a mischievous grin * Tony: Oh, you might want to rethink that! A shadow appeared, It's Tiger * Tiger: Hi ya fellas * Roc: You're a- * Tiger: Cat! The three ran away * Tiger: Gee what was that all about * Fievel: It was nothing * Tony: That was nothing?! Filly those guys were about to pounce on you! You should be more careful! * Fievel: I was being careful! Tony looked at Fievel with a mix of surprise and confusion, Fievel had never been forceful with anyone * Tanya: Fievel are you okay? * Tony: He's fine, just had a little run in with some bullies, I think it was those punks from Orphan Alley * Tiger: Yeah, but we took care of em real good * Tony: Yeah, I don't think their gonna be bothering you again * Papa: Fievel, Tanya * Tiger: Is he really okay? * Tony: Tiger, I think our friend is pretty far from okay! Then they see Tanya standing there as well, the two get nervous and argue * Tanya: It's okay, I'm worried about him to, he never wants to leave either Mama or Papa's side and he won't talk about anything that happened to him * Tony: He did go through a lot * Tanya: Like what? * Tony: I don't think that's our place to tell ya, but let's just say, it was a lot. They walk to Fievel and Tanya's home * Papa: If I remember correctly, You are Tony and Tiger * Tony: Yep, you got it * Tiger: I'm Tiger * Papa: We should get going, we still many more spots to visit To be continued Soundtrack * TBA Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, scary scenes, very mild fantasy violence, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 120 Minutes (NTSC), 115 Minutes (PAL). Release * July 20, 2021. Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:2021 Category:An American Tail Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Horror Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Rated G films Category:2021 films